1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a muntin system usable with a construction block structure.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Muntins have been used with windows and other partition structures for many years. However, they have not been used most construction block structures due to the awkwardness of installation of the muntin to the structure.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a muntin that can be attached to a construction block structure in order to change or enhance the appearance of the structure. The muntin should not be awkward or otherwise difficult to install and should be readily replaceable.